The Doctor's Dreams
by ironyheartsap
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the Doctor dreams about during those few times he sleeps? Well, wonder no more! This is a group of the Doctor's dreams. The Doctor always dreams interesting dreams... we'd expect no less from our favorite Time Lord, right?


_  
**Quick Little Summary **_

**_Have you ever wondered what the Doctor dreams about? Well, his dreams might just suprise you. They're often silly and illogical (as dreams always are), but sometimes sad and full of angst. Either way, the Doctor's dreams are always something interesting. Because really, would we expect anything else from our favorite Time Lord?_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, or the Doctor's dreams. I _do_ however own _my _dreams, which I'll spare you the trauma of listening to.**

I love these little line thingies!!! Sorry... on with the story! (I love saying that!!!)**

* * *

**

**Dream Number One: The Doctor Vs. The Giant Purple Crayon Monster**

The Doctor found himself facing the most fearsome creature in that world… the Giant Purple Crayon Monster. The Giant Purple Crayon Monster would gobble up all other colored crayons, all while turning the entire world purple. And a most horrid shade of purple, too. Not a pretty violet color purple, not a plum color of purple, but a dark brownish purple. The Doctor didn't want to explain the color any further, for it made even _him _queasy thinking about it.

The Doctor reached into his pocket to pull out his Sonic-Screwdriver… only to find that it was across the room on the counter where he had been helping some elderly lady put up her cabinets. What was he to do now? His Sonic-Screwdriver was his tool against evil everywhere. He loved his Sonic-Screwdriver… how it looked like a rather large metal pen to people from his favorite planet, Earth, how there were all those different settings to help him out (and occasionally in) trouble, how it could open doors with flash, how it could control all sorts of technology from practically every planet in every time period. He loved all those buttons (he still hadn't figured out what button combination 8946 did, but that was on his to-do list). And mostly he loved how it would flash with that blueish light whenever he used it.

And now his precious Sonic-Screwdriver was on the counter, separated from him by the Giant Purple Crayon Monster. The Giant Purple Crayon Monster saw what the Doctor was looking at and immediately went ran to go get the Sonic-Screwdriver. The Doctor ran, too. Because if the Giant Purple Crayon Monster touched his Sonic-Screwdriver, even just one tiny touch, it would be contaminated. That meant that the Doctor couldn't even touch his Sonic-Screwdriver, or else he would be destroyed by the Ugly Purpleness of the Giant Purple Crayon Monster. So the Doctor had to get to his Sonic-Screwdriver first; the fate of this world depended on it.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. The Doctor was able to catch up easily to the Giant Purple Crayon Monster because of his light and agile human body (well, all human except for that extra heart and a couple other tiny things, but nothing worth mentioning) compared to the heavy and bulky body of the Giant Purple Crayon Monster. Soon the Doctor and the Giant Purple Crayon Monster were the same distance away from the Doctor's Sonic-Screwdriver.

The Giant Purple Crayon Monster knew that he could not outrun the Doctor, for the Doctor has had a lot of practice running. So instead the Giant Purple Crayon Monster decided to change his tactics. The Giant Purple Crayon Monster held out his giant ugly purple arm and the Ugly Purpleness blasted out of it, contaminating parts of the floor. The Doctor had to quickly swerve out of the way… for if even the tiniest part of his shoe were to touch the ground contaminated with the Ugly Purpleness, he would be consumed by it.

Now the Doctor ran left and right and back and forth, dodging the blows of Ugly Purpleness sent by the Giant Purple Crayon Monster. The entire ground was almost covered now by the Ugly Purpleness, so the Doctor had to hop from the regular colored areas that weren't contaminated by the Ugly Purpleness to the next regular colored areas. It reminded the Doctor of hopscotch. Except hopscotch typically did not determine the fate of an entire world and its people.

Finally, the Doctor had made it to the counter where his beloved Sonic-Screwdriver was. When he picked it up, the Giant Purple Crayon Monster howled in fury. He was not going to go down without a fight. The Giant Purple Crayon Monster gathered all of his Ugly Purpleness and sent it flying towards the Doctor. The Doctor barely had time to activate combination 98755 on his Sonic-Screwdriver.

What happened next? Well everybody knows that combination 987555 on a Sonic-Screwdriver creates a rainbow, silly! So a giant rainbow, composed of all the colors except the ugly purple, was able to gobble up all of the Ugly Purpleness.

The Giant Purple Crayon Monster was able to curse the Doctor before being destroyed by the giant rainbow coming from the Doctor's Sonic-Screwdriver. "Curse you, Doctor!!! May the Ugly Color of Purpleness haunt you forever!" the Giant Purple Crayon Monster howled as he was being ripped apart atom by atom from the giant rainbow.

In just a few minutes, the giant rainbow from the Doctor's Sonic-Screwdriver had cleaned up the mess the Giant Purple Crayon Monster. The people of the planet were no longer stuck inside the Ugly Purpleness. They ran to the Doctor, their savior.

"All hail the Doctor, destroyer of the Giant Purple Crayon Monster!" the people of the planet bellowed. The people of the planet were not human, they were twidledees. And everyone knows that twidledees have very high pitched voices. So when the twidledees asked the Doctor to stay and be their king, the Doctor kindly declined, saying he had other planets to save. He had heard a rumor that Awerla was being devastated by the Single-Eyed Googooglobs. So the Doctor left in his TARDIS, with a piece of the twidledees's sacred glass rainbow crayon as a token of their graditude, off to go and see what that rumor about the Googooglops was all about.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you all liked it! I have had the idea to write a story about the Doctor's dreams for awhile, and tonight I pretty much wrote the first chapter on a whim. So I hope it turned out okay. And I hope it was as fun for you to read as it was fun for me to write. I could barely contain myself from laughing while writing this. My Grandma came and asked what I was doing that was so funny, and I simply replied with a straight face (that I struggled to put on), "The Giant Purple Crayon Monsters", which caused her to look at me strangely and walk away. I am hoping to write more of the Doctor's dreams. They'll be scattered over a variety of genres. I might have one dream with him and Rose as more of a romantic dream, or an angst dream where he remembers when he lost Rose or the other traumatic events in his life. But I think I'm going to have more funny and illogical dreams. If any of you have any ideas for a dream that you would like to see and don't want to write yourself, let me know. (Not that I don't have any ideas, I have quite a few and like I said, I just came to the computer and started typing and this came out.) And please review and tell me what you think! ('cause reviews make me update faster... hint hint)****

* * *

**

**Random Quotes/Smiles of the Day :D **(Okay, they're not so random, because in this story they'll all be about dreams.)

"Reality is wrong. Dreams are for real." _~Tupac Shakur_


End file.
